Armourshipping: Kalosian Rivalry
by RaiNick
Summary: Ash and Serena, newly boyfriend and girlfriend, make a trip back to Kalos to face Aria and maybe stay a little longer. But there is someone that likes Ash too and might start a rivalry with Serena for him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this will be the very first chapter for another of my books. This book is directly succeeding Armourshipping: Ash is Back!, so if you haven't read it yet, go ahead to this link. s/12762613/1/Armourshipping-Ash-is-Back. I currently have an average of 872.09 words per chapter, my longest being 1,332. The first chapter is short, but it gets longer. If you guys want me to make my chapters longer, please review, and without further ado, let's get started.

* * *

"Well," Ash said. "We're finally back!"

"Yep," said Serena.

After they took the bus to Vaniville Town, sitting next to each other, talking about whatever's on their mind, they went straight to the Pokemon centre to have a FaceTime with Ash's mom.

They both sat down, and then called Ash's mom.

"Oh, HI!" said Ash's mom.

"Hi Mom," said Ash with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Who's that?" said Ash's mom. "Another lady friend?" "This is sure unexpected, considering you have never done this before with anyone you meet. *cough *cough Misty *cough May *COUGH Dawn"

"Okay, mom you can stop embarrassing me."

Ash took a deep breath. "This is Serena." "She's my new girlfriend."

"Oh, okay Ash," said his mom. "I guess I can't stop you considering you took down several criminal organizations."

They talked and talked about several of Ash's embarrassing experiences. When they were finally done, they disconnected, got their Pokemon healed, and bought a few Pokeballs. They went to Grace's house.

"Hey, Ash?" "Can I talk to Serena for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Yes," said Grace with a worried expression on her face.

Serena felt like jumping through the roof.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I wasn't finished. He can't have his own place though."

Serena knew why. They could start trying all sorts of things if Ash had his own place to live.

"Thanks, Mom!" "You're going to realize how nice and kind Ash really is."

"Okay, Ash, I got you a sleeping bag. You're bunking in Serena's room."

"So it's official?" he asked.

"It's official," she said.

"Awesome!" "I can't wait to show you all of my Pokemon!" "I have one that you might _really_ like!"

"Okay Ash," Grace smiled. She was automatically content and had no regret about her decision.

"Serena?" said Ash, looking for her.

She had found her, fixing the keystone in her hat.

"Yes, Ash," she said flashing a smile.

"I wondered if we could go to Lumiose City to see how Clemont and Bonnie are doing."

"Sure!" yelled Serena.

After an hour, they got their bags, and they went to Lumiose City.

"After two hours of running and taking breaks in between, they had made it to Lumiose City. They went to the gym, greeted by Clembot. They were then granted access after being asked a few questions.

They went inside, and a random kid was battling Heliolisk with a Diggersby.

"Use Earthquake !" he yelled.

The Heliolisk's speed got the best of it.

K.O.

"Oh, hey guys!" "I have a little problem that I need help with. You know how Dedennite has been discovered?"

* * *

Guys, I know Dedennite isn't real. Yet…. I made it for the sake of the story.

* * *

"She has been asking me to buy it with all the money I make with this gym. But for some reason, this gym doesn't have a PC, and I need to get one. It _will_ cost all of the money I have made from the past week so I need help from you guys."

"Sure." "It's a great Christmas present," they said, panting. "Would be great for both of us to give her from both of us, right,?"

"Sure," said Ash. "A late Christmas present."

They went to Professor Sycamore's lab and made a request. He understood their situation and came to a conclusion.

"Yes." I will allow Bonnie to receive one of our Dedennites," he said.

"Aweso…!" said Ash.

"But, she needs to have a day of testing with us. I will also give a water gem for her Froakie."

"Sure," they said.

They went to Bonnie's house and met with their dad. He agreed to let Bonnie have a day with them at Professor Sycamore's lab.

They went back to Sycamore's lab, just to clarify.

"Can you also give her the mega stone and keystone in a box, wrapped in gift paper?"

"Will do," said one of his aides.

They both went back to the gym and made the clarifications with Clemont. He had given Serena another electric gem. Ash had gotten too, an Electric Gem.

They went home. They were notified that the Pokemon Showcase had been postponed for a week's time because of unspecified complications.

"How was your day, Ash?" asked Serena.

"It was great, because of you."

"Awwwwwwww," said Grace, making dinner. You make a cute couple.

Serena got in bed, and Ash got in his sleeping bag.

"Good night."

* * *

Thanks guys for all the support, and remember, THIS IS A SEQUEL! AND THANKS! I AM HOPING FOR NEW PEOPLE TO HELP ME OUT WITH THESE FANFICS! I KNOW THIS IS SHORT AND I AM SORRY!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm sorry I have been really slow with this, but this is the first week of school and I have been studying. You probably shouldn't expect more than 2 chapter out of me a week, as my schedule has caused my writing to slow down to a crawl. But that also means more chapters. There will be one _slightly_ suggestive comment made by one of the characters during this chapter, so I wouldn't suggest reading this if you are under 10 years old(I rated this T for a reason.) So anyway, without further ado, let's get started. POKEMON.

* * *

"Bonnie," Said Clemont, shaking her. "Wake up."

Bonnie was grunting and complaining because it was so early. She looked up at him and let out a grunt.

"Remeber your appointment with Professor Sycamore," he said. "Get up and pack your things."

Ever since birth, Clemont had been very punctual. He never liked being late, and he was annoyed by people who didn't care about being so. Bonnie was one of these people.

Bonnie got up, packed her bag and her Pokeball, and ran to Professor Sycamore's lab. Clemont, obviously, couldn't keep up and ended up showing up an hour late.

Ash woke up with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Ash!" said Serena, who had clearly had too much caffeine.

Ash had never been so happy to see his girlfriend. When he saw her, he didn't even feel tired. Ash kissed her back.

"So, Serena, mid to tell me why I'm up so early?" he asked, with a grin.

Serena sighed.

"We're going to Professor Sycamore's lab, silly," she said. "Now get ready, we have to be there at 7:00 am sharp."

"Okay," said Ash.

Ash got ready, attached his Hoenn team to his belt, and then went downstairs.

"Hey, Ash," said Grace. She had been paying more attention to him than she usually did. "And hey Serena," she said, not taking her eyes off Ash, with a grin.

Ash and Serena started on their pancakes. Then Grace started talking.

"So how's Kalos?" asked Grace, intuitively.

"It's great!" said Ash. "I finally get the chance to practice Z-moves with my Pokemon _and_ catch some Pokemon that I missed!"

"Yep, that sounds _great_ ," said Grace rolling her eyes at the dense Ash that her daughter liked so much.

"Yeah!" he said. "It would be a _great_ way to add some more volume to my national Pokédex!" he said. "I've been spending less time on my Pokédex and more on training!"

"Yep, that's my Ash," said Serena.

Grace just looked at the two of them and smiled.

"Well, you better hurry off now," said Grace. "If you go now, your Swellow can still get you there in time," said Grace to Ash.

"Bye!" Ash and Serena said in unison.

They flew on Swellow, and good thing he is speed EV trained because if he wasn't they wouldn't have got there in time. They went inside to see a very excited Bonnie and Dedenne.

"Oh my god it's Ash!" yelled Bonnie. Ash went over to talk to Professor Sycamore about the new mega stones he had been finding while Bonnie and Serena were busy catching up.

"Wait, so it's official?" asked Bonnie.

"Yep," said Serena, looking at Ash and smiling. She had gone across the region, just to find him. She was incredibly happy.

"YES, YOU FINALLY DID IT!" yelled Bonnie. Even Dedenne babbled in excitement. She and Dedenne had made great strides together. She was beginning to look like Bonnie. Bonnie was almost ready to become a trainer, she was also hoping to get her starter here.

"So how long have you guys been together?" she asked, intrigued.

"A few weeks," said Serena. She just couldn't wipe that smile off her face.

"So, guess it's time to begin testing. "Let's get started." Professor Sycamore tied a Dedennite to Dedenne's neck and then fitted it. Bonnie had her keystone in a bow in her hair.

"Go, Dedenne!" "Mega Evolve!" she yelled. She was really expecting something to happen. But, nothing happened.

"That's what I thought," said Professor Sycamore. "We knew it was either a Dedennite or a Bisharpite. I guess we spoke too soon. Sorry for dragging you guys here.

He sat down to think.

"It was really no trouble," they said one after the other.

The PC started pinging. Ash went over to answer it. It was Professor Oak.

"Why hello, Ash and Professor Sycamore." "Such a pleasure to meet you."

"Back at you," siad Professor Sycamore.

Professor Oak's head tilted to the side, as if confused.

"Never mind," said Professor Sycamore.

"Okay," said Professor Oak. "By the way, Ash since you went to Kalos, I was assuming that you would switch to your Kalos team.

"Yes, thank you," said Ash.

The Pokeballs, then appeared in front of the PC, taking five out of the six slots. One was missing. Ash than thought of Greninja.

* * *

Greninja cut a vine that had a reddish hue.

"Good job Greninja," said Zygarde, "The obliteration of this monster is imminent. Keep up the good work."

"Gren."

* * *

Well, bye, and thank you," said Ash. He put his Hoenn team in the PC and they vanished out of thin air. Then he saw his Pokemon, hanging out in Professor Oak's lab.

"Hi!" said Ash, waving,

The Pokemon greeted him in unison.

The call disconnected.

Ash was immediately called by an unknown number. He answered it.

"Hello!" said Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, and Mallow.

"Hello," said Ash.

They all greeted him back.

Mallow and Misty immediately noticed Serena.

"Who's that," they asked, with a clear hint of jealousy.

"Oh, it's Serena from Kalos." "We are boyfreind and girlfreind now."

Misty and Mallow were clearly jealous, shooting Serena semi-aggressive looks, Brock was happy for him but slightly ticked off that he had not gotten a girlfreind first, May and Dawn were screaming, Max, Cilan, Kiawe and Sophocles chuckled and Iris said, "Looks like Ash isn;t a little kid anymore."

"Hey guys!" said Bonnie.

"We have presents for you!" said Mosty, May, and Iris,

Ash recived Pokeballs, and Bonnie received some very special presents. A female nidoran from Misty, a ralts from may, and a pawniard from Iris.

"Thank you so much!" said Ash and Bonnie.

"Well, congratulations, and we have to go," they said.

"So sson?" asked Serena.

"Sorry, they said. "Bye!"

They disconnected.

After some testing of Bonnie's Pawniard which had taken pretty much the rest of the day, the megastone was proven to be Bisharpite.

"Professor Sycamore, I would like to choose my starter."

In a few minutes, Bonnie was in front of the Pokemon inspecting them.

"It's so hard to choose, they're all so cute!" she yelled.

After a minute of contemplating, Bonnie made her decision.

"I would like Fennekin, please. Because I wanna have a Delphox just like Serena!"

Randomly, Delphox jumped out of its Pokeball to greet Fennekin. They conversed, and Delphox returned.

Bonnie had received the mega stone along with the bows that hold the gems onto them.

"Hey mom?" asked Serena. "Can I stay at Bonnie's place tonight?"

"Where's their dad?" asked Grace.

"He is at home."

"Then yes," said Grace.

They went to Bonnie's place, and they went to their seperate rooms.

"Oh yeah Ash, you're with Serena in that room."

It was a double bed.

"Oh and a little word of advice, until bedtime try to keep at least one foot on the floor at all times," said Bonnie, holding in a chuckle.

Serena just laughed. Ash, being Ash was dense and didn't get it.

They had to go to bed in an hour anyway, so Serena and Ash watched vudeos on her tablet. Before they went to bed, they kissed.

"Thanks Serena," said Ash.

They both went to bed.

* * *

Okay guys, that pretty much wraps it up, and again, I am sorry about taking so long on these chapters, and well bye. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hye guys, it's Wednesday morning, and I'm gonna try to make this longer and spicier as a reward and apology for taking so long. By the way, I will make _sure_ there are no lemons. Just to keep this book rated T and make it accessible to more people. So don't get scared after reading the first few sentences. This will NOT turn into a lemon. But anyway, let's get started!

* * *

"Good morning Ash," said Serena with a soft voice. She kissed Ash on his forehead. Grace witnessed the entire thing from the doorway and chuckled at their closeness. Ash was the first to see Grace, immediately looking the other way and scratching his cheek. Yesterday was a long day, especially playing with Bonnie's Fennekin, a very restless Pokemon.

After Grace had left the room with her eyebrow raised and stifling laughs, Serena asked, "What do I look better in, this or this,?"

Ash saw the two dresses. The first one was her normal clothes, with the same bow that he had given her as a slight sign that very day. The other had the same frame, but a different colour scheme and was thinner. Ash impulsively said, "the other one." He tried to leave the room to avoid embarrassing himself further, but Serena grabbed his shoulders, turned him around, and kissed him. It was the best kiss she has ever shared with Serena, better than the one on New Years. After it, he suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline. He grabbed her, pulled her over to the bed, and started kissing her. Serena though was enjoying it but knew the possible consequences of being caught. She pulled away.

"Remember, our mom lives here too," she said, her face almost completely red. "Now let's get breakfast, and give Bonnie's Fennekin some training!"

They left the house and flew on Talonflame and Noivern over to Lumiose City.

They landed in front of Bonnie's house. "Thank you, and return!" Ash said in pride of his Pokemon. They went inside, to see Bonnie's father.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey, do you know where Bonnie is?" they asked.

"Yes she is outside training her new Pokemon," he said. "I told her to avoid evolving her Pokemon just yet because if they are frustrated, they might take it out on her," he said.

"Reminds me of my Charizard," said Ash. "My mom said it was too big and might possibly injure me. So I left it at a camp to train, and now it is the world's STRONGEST CHARIZARD!" he said with pride. "Excluding Alain and Red," he said with a quieter tone of voice. We still didn't have access to mega evolution AND Z-MOVES. He had Firium Z, but he hadn't called his Charizard yet to train it.

"Well, THANK YOU!" said Serena.

They went outside to see Clemont's Quilladin using wood hammer and Pawniard slicing it to pieces.

"Hello," said Clemont. He was scared that Bonnie's Fennekin would attack his Quilladin at any moment.

"Hello," said Clemont. He was eating a sandwich, watching the training. "I have noticed something about Dedenne and Bonnie." "They have access to moves I have never seen in a regular Dedenne and they are both starting to look the same. Bonnie had also been seen receiving horrible internal damage after lost battles. Can you take a look at it for me?"

"Sure," they said in unison. Ash, was happy for Bonnie but slightly annoyed that she was mastering Bond Phenomenon. He knew what was happening, he had gone through it, but he was not telling them.

They placed the machine that they used for Ash and Greninja on the sidelines, and they turned it on. They then gave Bonnie and Dedenne bracelets, and they initiated a battle with Serena.

"Delphox, GO!" yelled Serena.

"Go DEDENNE!" said Bonnie.

Immediately, there was a shadow that ran around the battlefield. When it finally stopped, there was a veil of water surrounding the mysterious figure. Everyone was surprised, but Ash knew exactly who it was. When he came over, the water fell to both sides and made waterfalls. Then they gave each other high fives.

The Zygarde cell started speaking. "This Greninja has come to inspect the bond of Dedenne and Bonnie to see if they truly have the bond that Ash and Greninja share. You may proceed with your battle.

"Respond to my heart, Keystone, beyond evolution, MEGA EVOLVE!"

The opposing Delphox had mega evolved.

"Go Fennekin!" yelled Bonnie.

"Now, I want to see this battle. You will be as powerful as that Delphox if you try your hardest and never give up."

"Dedenne, THUNDER!" she yelled.

Dedenne stroked it's cheeks until it started buzzing. Then it released a thunderbolt that came from the skies and hit the ground, missing Delphox.

"Use Fire Blast!" yelled Serena.

"The fire blast hit Dedenne, sending it into the wall." Dedenne limped back onto the battlefield. Then, it started raining.

"Rain won't stop us, Delphox, use Seismic Toss!"

Delphox grabbed Dedenne by the leg and swung it around and around. Then it threw it directly into the ground.

Dedenne was horribly injured. Bonnie was screaming in pain. It wasn't done yet though. Dedenne got up, looked Bonnie in the face with determination, and something amazing happened.

"Come on Dedenne!" "I promised to make you strong and powerful. NOW GO!"

"Bonnie used a series of hand moves, and then it happened. Dedenne had changed form. It looked a lot like raichu, except its hair had turned a bright yellow, and it's tail and cheeks were different.

"USE THUNDER!" Bonnie screamed.

The powered-up thunder landed directly on Delphox and caused an OHKO.

Dedenne squealed in triumph, and Bonnie squealed in pain. Dedenne jumped on Bonnie's shoulder, and they went back to their house for a quick healing.

"Oh," said Bonnie's dad. "Bond Phenomenon huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Bonnie.

After they went back outside, the Zygarde cell started talking.

"It has been proven now that Battle Bond can do wonders, even for weaker Pokemon like Dedenne. You will need to master it, but I see a lot of potential in you two. Goob job."

Zygarde and Greninja then left in a flash as in nothing happened.

"Well, we have to go home!" said Ash.

"BYE!" they said, getting on Talonflame and Noivern. They were flying low in the street. There was a person in the window of a house.

"Oh, if it isn't Ashy-boy," said Miette. "Serena thinks she's won."

* * *

Thanks, guys, that will be the end of the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, it's the first time I'm gonna be writing on my phone, so please notify me if you see any mistakes. This will NOT turn into a lemon, just so you know, and... I'll see you at the bottom. just so you know, fellow writers, I copied and pasted this divider form a separate document. BY THE WAY, I KNOW MY PROFILE PICTURE IS A RAICHU. I WAS USING THE PICTURE TO BE IRONIC.

* * *

It was the afternoon, and Bonnie had a special plan to stir up some drama. She had made plans with Miette to purposefully make sure that they end up at the same restaurant. She had also gotten them seats for three without them noticing. She had in addition, gotten a single seat for herself to watch it go down. She laughed in mischief. Ash and Serena have been developing as a couple, and she wanted to test them.

"Hey Dedenne!" she yelled.

Dedenne, hearing her trainer's voice, babbled in excitement.

"You think we can take down Viola's Surskit?" she asked.

Dedenne was excited to get her shot at battling. She raised her fist in confidence.

"Hey Ash," asked Bonnie. "Can we go to the Santalune gym again?" "I think I have Dedenne's Thunder under control."

"Sure, " he said. He had changed from jealousy to pride over Bonnie's newfound ability with Dedenne.

They got on Ash's Talonflame and Hawlucha and made a trip to Santalune City.

"Hello Viola," they said with content.

"Hello, how are you. Ready to lose again?" she said with a detectable smirk on her face.

"Nope," said Bonnie. "Becuase I have an absolutely phenomenal ability that I and Dedenne have been working on since we lost to you."

"And what would that be?" asked Viola, keeping the ever-present smirk on her face.

"You'll see," said Bonnie with confidence.

"GO SURSKIT AND USE ICE BEAM ON THE FLOOR!" yelled Viola.

The entire battlefield turned to ice.

"Go Pawniard and use Metal Claw!" yelled Bonnie.

Pawniard got out of its Pokéball and then cut up the ice around it.

"Surskit use Water Gun!" yelled Viola. The Water Gun hit Pawniard, squarely in the face, but Pawniard appeared undamaged.

"Viola!" Bonnie yelled across the room. I have a challenge for you. "Send our your Vivllion and 2v1 me!"

Ash was amazed by Bonnie's confidence, which was bordering on arrogance. "You're sure about this?" yelled Ash.

"Yeah!" said Bonnie.

"Pawniard return and go Dedenne!" yelled Bonnie.

"As you wish," said Viola with confidence.

"Go Vivlion and use Swords Dance!" "Surskit use Rain Dance!"

"Surskit used Rain Dance, and Vivllion was flying around, getting ready to attempt a one hit K.O with Surskit.

"I WILL NOT BE UNDERESTIMATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU EVER AGAIN. YOU HAVE MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE USING RAIN DANCE!" "NOW YOU WILL PAY!"

"DEDENNE!" screamed Bonnie. "LET'S DO IT!" They used a series of hand moves, and then Dedenne had changed form.

Viola was amazed. "Is that Raichu?" she asked.

"NO, it's still Dedenne!"

"NOW GO DEDENNE!" Her blond hair had turned to sparks.

"USE THUNDER!" she yelled.

"USE X-SCISSOR BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Viola.

Before the two bugs could initiate an attack, they fell to the ground.

"Surskit and Vivlion are unable to battle. Dedenne is the winner. Which means the match goes to Bonnie!"

Dedenne changed back to normal form and jumped on Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie seemed to have changed back to normal too.

"Surskit, Vivlion, return!" she said.

The groaning Pokemon changed to red energy and then proceeded to enter Viola's Pokeball.

"I provide proof of your win here at the Santalune gym with this Bug Badge." She held out a Pokemon badge.

"Thank you," said Bonnie. She had calmed down.

"You know, you are the first person to beat me with a handicap battle. That's really amazing.

"Thanks."

"Let's go, Ash," said Bonnie.

Ash followed her out of the gym, without stopping to wave at Viola. They started walking. Bonnie asked him a question when they were eating lunch.

"Can you tell me how you feel about Serena?"

Ash looked at her in confusion.

"I mean, how does she make you feel?"

Ash said, "Bonnie, it is almost impossible to explain my feelings for Serena with words. Every single time I see her, I get that feeling of Butterfree in my stomach. She is the most talented, outgoing, nice, and attractive person I have ever met. When yelled at her to get back in the game at the Pokemon Contest, I had barely been able to summon enough courage. But I am happy I did it. She saved me from feeling an absolute shock. I would never have I had not known she liked me, being the dense person I am, but when she told me how she felt. I was the happiest person in the world."

Bonnie looked at him in pure amazement. "I never knew your feelings for her were so deep."

"Yeah. It's really hard to explain them to other people.

They had finished their food, and they flew back home.

"Ash, have you and your Pikachu ever discussed evolution?" asked Bonnie.

They were sitting at home in the living room with Serena.

"Well, the problem with me evolving my Pikachu is that even though Raichu has the raw power, we like to make the most out of our speed. Once we have speed-EV trained enough to cover the speed loss, it wouldn't be smart to allow it to evolve.

Pikachu got on Ash's shoulder.

"Oh, we're late to our dinner," said Serena with a smile.

"Oh yeah."

They were at the doors of the restaurant. They went in and the maitre d' asked for their names.

"Ash Ketchum and Serena Beaumont," Ash said.

I made her last name Beaumont because Kalos is based on France and her last name is neither mention or specified in the anime/manga/games.

"Oh, the ones with Miette Bernard?"

* * *

Yeah, she is from Kalos too, and her name isn't either.

* * *

"WHAT!" yelled Serena in rage. She looked past the man and saw a familiar face.

"Oh, hey Miette, long time no see," said Ash.

By the time Miette got up, Ash froze, staring at Miette.

When Serena saw Ash looking at her curves she said,"Yes, we are the ones with Miette. Thank you."

They sat down and ordered bread.

"So how are your Pokemon Miette?" asked Ash.

"Oh, they're great. They are currently practising for our next showcase."

Ash was desperately trying to make conversation with Miette and Serena at the same time.

"If you excuse me, I would like to go to the bathroom," said Serena.

She got up and left.

"So, Ash, how are you and Serena?" asked Miette.

"Yeah, we're great," Ash said, looking under her neck.

"Yeah Ash, what's that under my neck?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Uh... nothing," Ash said.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, looking up.

"Oh and Ash, what do you think of my dress?" asked Miette.

Ash couldn't stop blushing. He didn't feel right. Miette caught him looking at her legs.

"Okay, Ash, I'm gonna make this easier for you."

"Meet me at midnight tomorrow. There are some things I have to tell you.

After that, Serena had left the bathroom.

"Mewostic is doing great," she said, expertly covering up what they were talking about.

They finished the dinner, and they went to the dance floor. Unfortunately for Serena, they were switching off. Bonnie was just laughing in the background.

"Oh Ash, innocent, dense, Ash."

Everyone who came was allowed to join. Ash saw Serena and Miette with their constant glares at each other, and he picked a random person.

"Hey, I don't know you, but could I get up advice?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" asked the woman.

The woman was Cynthia. She took off her mask and started laughing.

"Oh it's you!" he said.

"Wait, what were you saying?" she asked.

"I was asking for advice. What do you do when two people are fighting over you?"

"Oh. And who could they be?" she asked. They were sitting in the corner.

"It's better you leave now and go back to your girlfriend later."

"Oh, okay," said Ash. he went home. In his pocket, he saw a strip of paper. It was Miette's number.

Before he went to bed, he put her in his contacts.

He decided to text Miette.

"Miette, I am sorry, but I can't do this. I am in a relationship with Serena, and it would be wrong to be with you. I am sorry."

She texted back, "Oh, Ashy, I didn't know. I'll try to stop. But, you still have to meet me tomorrow."

Serena came home in tears. Her mom came over. ash was in a deep sleep.

"What's wrong Serena?"

"It's Miette. She got booked with us at the restaurant and she won't leave Ash alone. I'm not even sure if he likes her or not."

"Oh, Serena. Ash is not the cheating type. He is a very kind and honest boy. I bet he has no feelings for her."

"But she's so much cuter than me!"

"No, she's not. And I'm not saying this because I'm your mom. You have to be more confident."

"Okay," said Serena.

She went upstairs. She wasn't going to lose Ash THAT easily. She shook him awake.

"Hey, Ash."

Ash woke up with a familiar face above him.

Immediately, she kissed him.

"Thanks, Serena.

They went to bed.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, I have made my chapter longer because I took so long. I have not given up. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5A

Hey guys, I'm back, and being the 12-year old I am, I made this chapter. No lemons, but maybe a lime!

* * *

Ash knew he had to meet Miette. He needed to get her out of his life. He woke up at 11:20 p.m, put his clothes on, and left the house. He went to go get some coffee, while Talonglame waited outside. When he got back on Talonflame, we went to the meeting place that had been specified in Miette's text. She was sitting against a wall, wearing an Eevee hoodie and jeans. She looked just like the Miette he knew before.

"Hey, Ash," she said, pulling off her hoodie.

Ash was completely amazed. She had somehow found a way to get through his thick layer. "Miette... why," he mumbled.

"Well, I'm going to give my Ashy what he _really_ wants." "How about... you get rid of her and be my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry Miette... While I do believe that you are significantly hotter than Serena, I am still his boyfriend and must not cheat on her, as she would not cheat on me."

There was a brief pause. Miette grew impatient.

"I guess I'm going to have to show you why my offer is so important. She went up to him, and gave him a Kalosian kiss. Ash was conpletely red. He didn't know what had driven him, but he kissed her right back. She fell on the ground with a giggle. And then Ash started to play around. She did too. After 12 minutes of that, they lied down together.

"So Ash, how was THAT?"

"It was great, but we have to stop this. I feel to guilty. Thank you, but I must leave. Talonflame was coaching a fellow Fletchinder . They were flying around and doing trucks. "Oh look, a fellow fletchinder." Ash decided to take Fletchinder home with Talonflame. He went inside, and saw Serena's mom.

"You know Ash, I didn't know you were the kind of guy to leave at midnight."

"Yeah, just wanted to try it I guess."

"Oh okay. You know Ash I have something to tell you. You are the nicest person I have ever met. Ever since Serena left that summer camp, she has been up at night, thinking of you. You _are_ the boy of his dreams, Ash. And I thank you for putting her at ease.

"Thank you, Grace."

"Ash went upstairs, went to bed in his sleeping bag, Serena still dozing off.

"SO, how was your night Ash?" asked Serena. "You know I have to practice for my Pokemon Showcase. This one's a battle so I'm gonna need extra help."

"Bring... a... steel... type," he said. "The are good against fairies."

He dozed off.

"YOU... BETTER... HELP... ME... OUT!" she screamed between the smacking of pillows.

* * *

SO guys, don't worry that was only the first half, just wanted to get some content in after so long. Yes there is not a lime, but DON'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING YOU READ. I will make the next chapter probably in a few days, since almost my entire grade is going on a trip. So I can just not show up to school because I am "sick" and work on this. I just hope that you guys constantly PM me so that I am always on the job making new chapters. I am open for new ideas, and I will be revealing a new character in chapter 7... Also try to read my chapters in the least cringy way possible because I _am_ 12\. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	6. Chapter 5A: Announcements!

Hey guys!

Sorry for not having uploaded in almost a year, but expect one or two chapters of ending in the next few weeks! PM me if you want details about why I stopped and why I want to start again!


End file.
